mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Castle (town)
Tarnum |organisations =Erathia Empire of Bracaduun Contested Lands |resource =Wood Ore |game =H3 }}The Castle is a faction in Heroes of Might and Magic III. Their army is made up of mainly traditional medieval troops, backed with griffins and angels. Lore Classes H3-Knight.png|Knight (might) H3-Cleric.png|Cleric (magic) Creatures Buildings Basic Tavern |file3=City hall Castle H3.png |name3=City hall |desc3=The City Hall allows you to purchase town structures and earns your kingdom 2000 gold per day. |req3=5000 Marketplace Blacksmith Mage guild level 1 Town hall |file4=Capitol Castle H3.png |name4=Capitol |desc4=The Capitol earns your kingdom 4000 gold per day. |req4=10000 Castle City hall |file5=Tavern Castle H3.png |name5=Tavern |desc5=The Tavern increases morale for troops defending the city. |req5=5 500 |file6=Fort Castle H3.png |name6=Fort |desc6=The Fort provides your town with defensive walls. |req6=20 20 5000 |file7=Citadel Castle H3.png |name7=Citadel |desc7=Including a 50% increase to base creature growth, the Citadel adds a keep, and other terrain obstacles, to a town's defenses. |req7=5 2500 Fort |file8=Castle Castle H3.png |name8=Castle |desc8=The Castle adds two arrow towers, fortifies your kingdom's defenses, and doubles base creature growth. |req8=10 10 5000 Citadel |file9=Marketplace Castle H3.png |name9=Marketplace |desc9=With the Marketplace, you can buy and sell resources (exchange rates increase with each Marketplace you own). |req9=5 500 |file10=Blacksmith Castle H3.png |name10=Blacksmith |desc10=The Blacksmith provides your armies with Ballistas. |req10=5 1000 |col=5 }} Mage guild 5 2000 |file2=Mage guild level 2 Castle H3.png |name2=Mage guild level 2 |desc2=Entering the Mage Guild will allow a visiting hero to learn the spells kept within. |req2=5 5 4 4 4 4 1000 Mage guild level 1 |file3=Mage guild level 3 Castle H3.png |name3=Mage guild level 3 |desc3=Entering the Mage Guild will allow a visiting hero to learn the spells kept within. |req3=5 5 6 6 6 6 1000 Mage guild level 2 |file4=Mage guild level 4 Castle H3.png |name4=Mage guild level 4 |desc4=Entering the Mage Guild will allow a visiting hero to learn the spells kept within. |req4=5 5 8 8 8 8 1000 Mage guild level 3 |col=4 }} Unique 5000 Marketplace |file2=Brotherhood of the Sword Castle H3.png |name2=Brotherhood of the Sword |desc2=During a siege, the Brotherhood of the Sword increases troop morale by +2. |req2=5 500 Tavern |file3=Griffin bastion Castle H3.png |name3=Griffin bastion |desc3=The Griffin Bastion increases Griffin production by 3 per week. |req3=1000 Griffin tower |file4=Shipyard Castle H3.png |name4=Shipyard |desc4=The Shipyard allows you to purchase Boats. |req4=20 2000 |file5=Stables Castle H3.png |name5=Stables |desc5=The Stables increase the land movement rate of any visiting hero. |req5=10 2000 Barracks |file6=Lighthouse Castle H3.png |name6=Lighthouse |desc6=The lighthouse grants additional mobility to any ships you control. |req6=10 2000 Shipyard |file7=Colossus Castle H3.png |name7=Colossus |desc7=The presence of the Colossus increases weekly creature generation by 50%, provides your kingdom with additional 5000 gold per day, and increases the morale of all allied heroes by +2. |req7=The Grail |col=5 }} Creature production Un-upgraded 500 Fort |file2=Archers' tower Castle H3.png |name2=Archers' tower |desc2=The Archers' Tower allows you to recruit Archers. |req2=5 5 1000 Guardhouse |file3=Griffin tower Castle H3.png |name3=Griffin tower |desc3=The Griffin Tower allows you to recruit Griffins. |req3=5 1000 Barracks |file4=Barracks Castle H3.png |name4=Barracks |desc4=The Barracks allows you to recruit Swordsmen. |req4=5 2000 Blacksmith Guardhouse |file5=Monastery Castle H3.png |name5=Monastery |desc5=The Monastery allows you to recruit Monks. |req5=5 5 2 2 2 2 3000 Mage guild level 1 Barracks |file6=Training grounds Castle H3.png |name6=Training grounds |desc6=The Training Grounds allows you to recruit Cavaliers. |req6=20 5000 Stables Barracks |file7=Portal of Glory Castle H3.png |name7=Portal of Glory |desc7=The Portal of Glory allows you to recruit Angels. |req7=10 10 10 10 20000 Monastery |col=5 }} Upgraded 1000 Guardhouse |file2=Upg. archers' tower Castle H3.png |name2=Upg. archers' tower |desc2=The Archers' Tower allows you to recruit Marksmen. |req2=5 5 1000 Archers' tower |file3=Upg. griffin tower Castle H3.png |name3=Upg. griffin tower |desc3=The Griffin Tower allows you to recruit Royal Griffins. |req3=5 1000 Griffin tower |file4=Upg. barracks Castle H3.png |name4=Upg. barracks |desc4=The Barracks allows you to recruit Crusaders. |req4=5 5 2000 Barracks |file5=Upg. monastery Castle H3.png |name5=Upg. monastery |desc5=The Monastery allows you to recruit Zealots. |req5=2 2 2 2 2 2 1000 Monastery |file6=Upg. training grounds Castle H3.png |name6=Upg. training grounds |desc6=The Training Grounds allows you to recruit Champions. |req6=10 3000 Training grounds |file7=Upg. portal of Glory Castle H3.png |name7=Upg. portal of Glory |desc7=The Portal of Glory allows you to recruit Archangels. |req7=10 10 10 10 20000 Portal of Glory |col=5 }} Gallery Heroes of Might & Magic III Castle Town Theme (1998 NWC) Animated ru:Замок Category:Heroes III factions